


The Best Remedy

by wangeva



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 本篇是跟「The Giver and the Taker」一組的，被照顧者立場互換的情境，請一起服用。





	The Best Remedy

紐特連日來近乎整夜未眠。

 

三日前，在急件貓頭鷹的羽翼拍擊聲闖入窗口同時，手環上礦石的刺目紅光讓紐特呼吸一滯，心倏地下沉。

手環是上次他不小心受傷後，葛雷夫所贈與的「通報機制」，他們一人一個，只要不在彼此身邊，心血來潮想知道對方現在如何時，想著對方就會發光。

 

紅色代表「危險」。

他最厭惡的顏色，而他從來不認為自己準備好了。

 

喃喃念著葛雷夫的名字，頃刻之間就隨著魔法礦石的牽引現影在魔法傷病醫院內，差點與好幾位迎面疾行的巫師撞個正著。面前的長廊盡頭是看上去比平日森冷許多的治療室大門，而紐特馬上意會到葛雷夫正在裡面，因為需要較高階治療咒法與魔藥施用，治療室大門設下的特殊咒法硬是阻擋下魔法礦石的瞬間移動。

 

「紐特！」蒂娜猛然煞住差半吋就會直接往紐特身上撞滿懷的自己，望著面前憂心如焚的神情，蒂娜趕緊將紐特拉到走廊邊。

 

「波西、波西他怎麼樣？！」焦急的情緒轉為沈重哽在胸口，紐特必須竭力壓抑才能穩住心頭急竄的慌亂感。

 

「安全部循線查獲違法跨境走私大批奇獸，對方發現事跡敗露時意圖全數消滅走私痕跡，包括所有奇獸，部長及時救下牠們，同時引對方攻擊自己，結果就........你先別慌，部長、部長他只是被爆擊咒的震波衝擊到而暫時失去意識，不是直接被惡咒擊中，醫療隊正在幫他檢查跟治療。都是我們反應太慢....是我們的錯！」蒂娜急促的說明裡包含滿滿的自責與愧疚。

 

「有即時施行急救.....紐特你不要著急，部長他不會有事、一定不會有事的！」雖然說著安慰的話語，但蒂娜顯然不如自己所言那般篤定。

 

拳頭握緊又鬆開，紐特深呼吸數次，卻發現自己的焦距怎樣都無法對在蒂娜臉上。治療室的門近在咫尺，那個每天擁抱自己的體溫、叨念著重複過無數遍愛語的人正被隔在另一邊。

 

打從踏出霍格華茲大門、甚至在戰場穿梭以來，他從未如此無助過。

 

 

*******

 

 

痛。

 

不過，會痛代表自己還活著。

 

與黑巫師對戰並不是稀奇的任務，自從葛林戴華德黨羽的陰暗勢力跨越大西洋滲透到美洲大陸，更多犯罪案件層出不窮，雖然不見得都是葛林戴華德在背後指使，更多的是假借其名、對巫師的壓抑提出反動而犯下的罪，但那也意味著比之前更多、不定時爆發的大小追捕戰。有鑒於自己的「工作風險」確實不小，雖然他跟紐特曾承諾要對彼此坦誠，但葛雷夫絕少主動提及那些一髮千鈞的任務片段，他不希望擔憂從此成為長駐那對溫潤灰綠中的陰影。

 

葛雷夫總以為能把紐特屏蔽在將自己直面的危機輕描淡寫的敘述背後、把那些變成封存於魔國會檔案室的制式文字。傷不重他寧願就藏起壓下，只要還能看到那雙灰綠閃動笑意凝視著自己，一切就不算太糟。

 

真不知道自己被官場現實與殘酷戰役消磨到只剩老氣橫秋的骨子裡，原來還能有樂觀與柔軟存在。葛雷夫不得不承認這是與紐特相識後自己的轉變。在他原本沉鬱緊繃、步步為營的人生裡，塞進了一方不按牌理出牌、老愛繞過小規定、溫厚同時挾帶著些許機靈古怪的因子，但也讓他真正體會人生歡快的薑黃色暖陽。

 

但這次，出乎意料的頑強抵抗，還是在身先士卒的他身上留下無法隱瞞的傷害。自昏沉逐漸醒轉，刺進視線那對灰綠中埋藏的憂慮不安與沁出的哀傷，比體內隱隱翻攪的抽痛更痛。

 

雖然竭力避免，終究還是讓他的奇獸飼育家擔心難過了。

 

藥草的氣息擾動著空氣，紐特用很輕的、彷彿練習過幾百次的純熟動作，將葛雷夫撐起坐正，同時不忘多召來兩個枕頭塞在背後，就跟他當初不小心受傷昏迷醒轉後，葛雷夫為他做的一樣。

 

微冒熱氣、注滿藥劑的杯子旋即遞上，這是紐特早用保溫咒準備好的，隨時等他醒來。

一飲而盡，很意外感受到的不是刺舌刮喉的苦澀，而是被藥草香氣層層包裹住，溫潤柔和一如紐特予人的感覺。吞嚥下液體的同時也舒緩了喉間的乾渴燥痛。

 

在交還空杯時，葛雷夫透過輕觸下便即刻縮回的手指，感受到紐特幾不可查的微細顫抖。抬頭想擷取紐特的視線，但被低垂瀏海遮掩看不真切，葛雷夫禁不住有種紐特故意規避視線交會的錯覺。

 

也或許，不是錯覺。

 

「你在生氣，生我的氣。」不是問句，是肯定句。魔國會安全部長、北美幾乎攻無不克的正氣師，他信自己的推論，也信自己的直覺。

 

「.........」

 

好，看來這不是生不生氣的問題，是會氣多久的問題。

 

「你調的藥......比我以前喝過的傷藥都好下嚥的多。」

「..........抱歉。」

 

就著床頭櫃，紐特調製輔助藥劑的手半刻未停，但肩膀的輕震卻無法將心情掩蓋分毫。

 

跟主治巫師徵詢過好幾次，紐特幾乎把已知所有能輔助減輕疼痛的草藥全用上，床頭櫃上的凌亂完全揭示了紐特的心緒，他甚至懷疑平常得心應手的藥劑知識是否全被滿溢的焦急排擠出腦子。

 

藥怎麼可能會好喝？會說這些東西好入口，是因為葛雷夫平日或多或少都喝過，早已習慣那些味道罷了。

 

紐特早就知道葛雷夫如果出任務受了小傷都會壓下來瞞著他，而他也不說破，只會默默在夜晚睡前遞上「安神茶」，裡面是特地調配過可供消炎、安撫心神、與蘊含各種治療效果的藥草，然後一語不發環抱著葛雷夫，讓他就算帶傷還是能有一夜安寢。就像他每個偶發惡夢的夜晚一般。

 

雖然傳達著不動聲色的體貼，但若要說紐特的內心如外表般波瀾不驚，是騙人的。

 

「.............我其實....也會怕的....」

 

「這是我工作上必須承擔的風險，更何況，現在是非常時期。」

 

「我知道，但『知道』與『接受』是兩回事，而且就算接受.....也不代表我可以好像毫無情緒起伏那樣坦然面對。」

 

嘆口氣，葛雷夫伸手將對方散亂額前、無精打采的薑黃拂開，停頓在下巴將低垂微偏的頭轉過來。

 

「讓你這幾天都沒睡好，眼睛都是血絲....」

 

「還是很痛對不對？因為你有發燒......剛給你喝的是消炎跟促進癒合的藥....被魔法副作用波及的內傷就是麻煩在這裡，不是念念癒合咒就能解決的事......」昨晚他就徹夜未眠地一直念著降溫咒，希望能讓葛雷夫稍微舒服點。而若單純的治癒咒就能讓葛雷夫完好如初，紐特不介意念誦整日甚至啞掉也沒關係。

 

「因為有你在，好多了。」神色一派風平浪靜，竭力將就算微調姿勢也會咬上胸口的痛掩蓋起來。希望昏迷當中沒讓痛呼因夢囈而洩漏。

 

「說得好像我是藥一樣....」

 

「不只是藥，」

「你是全部的解，而且是唯一解...」

 

邊說邊找到紐特抽回的手握住，紐特還憋著滿腹混雜擔心與牢騷的情緒找不到出口發洩，只掙扎一下，但又怕動作過大可能牽動到葛雷夫的傷，索性帶點賭氣的由他去。

 

「專屬我的。」把紐特的手帶到唇邊，輕輕點過每個粗糙的指關節，草藥氣息飄入鼻腔，那真是比任何安神藥都有效。不過對現在的葛雷夫而言，安撫面前的人是第一要務。

 

「.......若不採取這樣的行動，那些奇獸受傷，你會難過。」深邃的褐直視紐特，心疼地端詳著紐特因為幾日未眠在眼下浮出的陰影。

 

「你怎麼就沒想到自己因此受傷我會更難過......」

「你說過我不該因為保育那些孩子們而涉險，我也答應你會格外謹慎，但波西你怎麼......怎麼反倒不守信用.....」聲音越來越小。

 

紐特知道身為正氣師，如影隨形的危險總無可避免，葛雷夫以部長身分當然可以安坐辦公桌後發號施令就好，但他心知肚明葛雷夫不是那種巫師，若他是霍格華茲出身，絕對是十足十的葛萊芬多雄獅，平時雖收斂利爪獠牙，一旦遭逢嚴重威脅，絕對領頭躍上第一線構築出雷厲風行的攻擊戰力。

 

這點倒是跟他哥哥一模一樣。而他越來越希望葛雷夫能自私一些、往後退一點。但他也知道這是奢想。

 

在他的生命裡充塞老天給過的惡作劇痕跡，涉足兇險遍佈的冰原荒野與瘴癘叢林，身上大大小小的傷從沒少過，但若硬生生把已牢牢鑲嵌在自己生命中的葛雷夫拔走，這缺口將會不斷鮮血淋漓地煎熬著，永難癒合。不會如同自己面對滿佈在衣裳下、凝固每次馴服奇獸歷程的傷疤那般無所謂。

 

「.......抱歉...」

「....對不起...」

 

道歉很有默契的同時響起、頓住。兩人間的空氣凝滯了會兒，接著厚實的手掌摩挲著帶繭的手指，堅定的深褐凝望著閃動的灰綠傾吐著：

 

「肩負責任意味著承擔更多，但我從不後悔自己的選擇.....而若不是這樣的選擇，我也不會有機會遇上你。」

 

紐特．斯卡曼德只會變成老戰友即便面臨生死存亡，依然心心念念的那個特立獨行、看似溫軟實則倔強的弟弟；也不會成為波西瓦．葛雷夫工整沉鬱到近乎無趣的人生油彩畫中，那抹最鮮活明艷的潑灑筆觸。

 

他會為了守護他拚盡全力，包含他所愛著的一切，至死方休。

 

「呃，剛剛我的語氣有點糟，我不是要.....」

 

「我明白。」

 

「可不可以.....。」紐特邊思索著詞彙，邊小心翼翼斟酌著調整怎樣的表達最適切。

 

「.........不行。因此我對你感到抱歉。」

「你希望我不要站到第一線，但那是不可能的。」

 

「我要說的不是這個....」

「以後，能不能都讓我知道呢。」伸手輕探著葛雷夫的額頭，順勢將幾日沒梳整的墨黑髮絲往後撥，像在梳理自己心情跟語氣。

 

「我知道你有小傷都不會主動說....我不能擋在波西身前保護你，因為你無論如何都會把我拉到身後護住，不管面對的是怎樣的絕望或危險。那能不能至少....讓我在你受傷後，成為你的依靠呢......不管大小傷。」

「你認為說了，我會難過；但事實是，你不說，我更難過。」

 

深不見底，總將情緒完美收拾的深褐有了波瀾，紐特也很難得地看到葛雷夫扁著嘴欲言又止的模樣。

 

「你的身體狀況如何，我知道；你不想讓我擔心，我也知道。」

「我知道，一直以來我都知道。」

「所以.......答應我好嗎？」

 

感受到溫暖的情緒搔刮著心臟，他的奇獸飼育家總是如此，用各種幾不可查的方式將愛編織成守護自己心靈的溫暖網絡，時刻都在。

 

帶著萬分憐惜的眼神回望紐特，好似受傷的壓根不是他一樣。握著紐特的手緊了緊：

 

「…..好，我答應你。」

 

薑黃眼睫在面前放大，紐特的雙手搭著葛雷夫耳側、額貼上葛雷夫的，較低的體溫隔著像軟柔羽毛帶點微刺觸感的瀏海傳遞過來，同時不自覺放輕呼吸，像太用力會驚擾葛雷夫讓他更痛一般，即便那對內傷根本不會影響分毫。

 

「嗯，燒退了。」

 

「所以？有讓你稍微消氣嗎？」葛雷夫的眼神討好地輕觸著紐特的視線。他的奇獸學家再怎麼倔強總還是包裹著溫柔，展露溫柔的同時也讓他知道自己的底線。

 

紐特抽手回去揮揮魔杖，藥材跟器皿自動飛回牆邊存放器材的櫥櫃安置，櫃門「喀」的關上同時，紐特也吁出長長一口氣。

 

「過來。」

 

葛雷夫往旁邊挪，輕拍下床。

 

紐特嘆著氣坐上床鋪，葛雷夫隨即將手環住，把那個渾身籠罩疲憊擔憂的人圈進懷裡：

 

「好幾天都守著我，辛苦你了。我真的沒事，睡吧。」

 

「不要這樣，這是醫院，而且我怕你又動到傷....」紐特作勢虛推了下葛雷夫，但完全不敢施力。

 

「不會，沒事的，個人房的好處就在此，看顧的人想休息隨時可以休息。不會打擾任何人。」

「你睡，我就睡。」邊低頭貪婪嗅聞著紐特的氣息，這真的比什麼藥都有效。

 

「......你真的很固執。」蹭著葛雷夫微冒鬍渣的下顎。

 

「彼此彼此。」環抱上紐特的手臂，像哄孩子般輕拍著。

 

 

此刻他們的愛很安靜，但也唯有如此安靜，才能聆聽到彼此的心跳。

 

睡意乘著放鬆的情緒席捲而來，兩人逐漸鬆緩的呼吸就這樣庇護彼此滑入溫軟安穩的夢境。

 

 

 2017/06/11


End file.
